1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to data processing systems that implement debug messaging with selective timestamp control.
2. Related Art
An IEEE standard known as IEEE ISTO5001, or the Nexus debug standard, is an established real-time debug standard that supports real-time debug message generation. The Nexus debug standard specifies a mechanism for identifying to an external trace reconstruction tool a predetermined operating condition within the system. Debugging processes are also used in the development of code for a data processing system. Providing debug information in real-time, without intrusion on the normal operation of the data processing system is highly desirable to remain transparent to operation of the system.
Debug messages are generated by the data processing system that contain address and data information for either program events (program trace messaging), or data events (data read messaging, data write messaging), as well as other debug information. These debug messages contain timestamping information as part of the message format. This timestamping information allows a user to examine the relationship of various events generated by one or more processors or other devices in the system to allow for debugging of more complex issues.